plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunflower's Pranking Plan Part 3!
The 3rd and FINAL part of the story. Sunflower has been captured by Zomboss and the rest are going to save her... Characters! Main characters: Cactus: She was the deutragonist in Part 2, and now she leads a group of plants to rescue Sunflower. The protaganist in part 3. Count Chompula: Another leader of an organisation in Far Future. Even though his NAME itself sounds scary, he still is kind enough to actually help the plants in the "past" as he calls it. The deutragonist. Sunflower: The plant behind every single prank. She is captured by Zomboss this time. Crazy Dave: He was captured and is now a minor antagonist after being brainwashed. Dr. Zomboss: The mastermind behind zombie invasions. He has decided to go to the Future, as that's where "the best zombies come from" to him. A major antagonist. Supporting Characters: Count Chompula's organisation: Iamarepeater: The most important supporting character, an Elite of the plant force. Can summon what Count Chompula calls "The Bahumat" Infi-nut: A member under Count Chompula's organisation. Only there for "comical" and "distraction" purposes. Popcorn-pult: Basically a cabbage-pult of the future, other than that he makes only popcorn and some basic food. Tile Turnip, Citron and Laser Bean: All 3 of them don't really play much of a role, other than helping and talking here and there. Cactus' "Group to save plants": Scaredy-shroom: WHY WAS HE PICKED!? Five words: "It's fun seeing him hide." Peashooter: Nothing to say here... Snapdragon: For some reason, he's more useful then just breathing fire in here.. Cabbage-pult: The famous "chef" of the plants. In here, he does minor stuff, but that's all. Magnet-shroom: Same as Peashooter. Zombies: The Zombie O.O: Assistant of Zomboss, with Knight Zombie, Poncho Zombie and the Future Zombies. Ruins both the plants' AND zombies' plan sometimes, unlike most of the other assistants. Second-most humourous supporting character Knight Zombie: His middle-age confidence makes him way too proud and hyperactive. Ruins most of the plants' plans through accident or by some luck. Poncho Zombie: A random wild-west hunter looking for his WAT-IN-THE-WORLD MECHANICAL HORSE?! ahyur8ehtci7- Future Zombies: Random, dumb and weird zombies that live in the present to them. Likes brain pi and machines. Other plants: Winter Melon Fume-shroom Coffee Bean Chili Bean Acespearagus Snow Pea Hypno-shroom Spikerock Bamboom Threepeater (Least important supporting character.) Chapter 1: Operation Save Sunflower Date: 2/7/2014. Location: Crazy Dave's backyard. Cactus: Guys! Guys! I have figured out that this note... Winter Melon: Yes? Hypno-shroom: *Breathing smoke* Is eit for time zembie anoethr on de lewn audeiton? 3...1...2- *Gets shot into the pool* Blub-lbubl! Blublbulbulbulbulbulblublbllbulblub... Cactus: IS FROM the Far Future! Threepeater's LH: And how do you know,- MH: -"super-duper- RH: -genius"? Cactus: The paper is a bit too smooth, and the handwriting isn't those of the normal ones, or zomboss! Coffee Bean: OMGOMGOMGISTHATAPEAPR? *Eats* Chili Bean: *Farts* AMijasgkfudafhbcakvgshuatvhavakw- Snow Pea: Da heck happened to you guys? Coffee Bean: NOTHINGOTHERTHANWEWEREATSPIKEROCKSROCKCONTEST!! Chili Bean: Fume-nasfjkchy-shroom gave us *FART* this *FART* thing he-abhyufc-created him-auhyckbvtrgn-self! Fume-shroom: WAT? I only sprayed some of my fumes in there! Coffee Bean: SOTHATEXPLAINS- Chili Bean: -Wat was wi-adjvgfshyayfhg-th the acid-ajihakjvw-ic *GASP* taste! *SUPERFART* Jalapeno: THIS SMELLS WAY TOO BAD! *Explodes again, sending Acespearagus into the water* Acespearagus: NOT THIS AGAIN! Mayday! Mayday! *Starts sinking* Cactus: So i think we need Penny this time. Who is going? Cabbage-pult: ME-ME-ME-MEHH! Snapdragon: Me too. I NEVER GET DA ATTENTION ALL BECAUSE i am...*Gasp* a plant-dragon. Peashooter: Me too, she's my best friend. Cabbage-pult: HMM...AHA! Scaredy! Scaredy-shroom: W-w-w-what? Cabbage-pult: You join us! Scaredy-shroom: B-b-b-but why?! Acespearagus *Coming out of water*: BECAUSE EACH TEAM NEEDS TO HAVE ONE CANNON FODDER! Scaredy-shroom: W-w-what's a-a-a-a ca-ca-ca-cannon fo- *Gets thrown into Penny* Magnet-shroom: I'm going. There's bound to be tons of metal in the Future..considering the robots, and stuff.. Cactus: PENNY! We need to go to the Far Future! Penny: And why is that? Cactus: It's for a mission to save Sunflower AND Crazy Dave! Penny: Emm..ok? So to make the time machine work, just move the levers around.. Later... Magnet-shroom *At the back*: WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE Metal placed around me?! Cactus: SCIENCE! That's why! But now..let's- Scaredy-shroom: B-b-b-but- Cactus: -GO!! *Machine disappears in a portal* Meanwhile.. Date: 15/05/83. Location: Zomboss Future Zombie Laboratories, The Zom-box Street 9. Sunflower: URGH...if i hadn't played those tricks on Dave... (Sunflower is seen in a cage dangling above a room with many gizmos here and there) Dr. Zomboss: MWHAHAHA! Zombie! Knight! Poncho! The Zombie O.O and Poncho Zombie: WHAT IS IT SIR? Knight Zombie: YESHWATISIT?! Dr. Zomboss: You three, check on Prisoner #1. Sunflower (From a cage above): HEY! Dr. Zomboss: Looks like she's fine. NO NEED TO SEARCH! Knight Zombie: Aww..but i was confident in slicing off her leaves and petals! The Zombie O.O: SIR! SIR! Dr. Zomboss: What is it, infernal peon? The Zombie O.O: Look! A time rift! There! Dr. Zomboss: Something has time travelled here! It must be those stupid plants! *Gets walkie-talkie* HELLO?! (Everybody hears singing of Trololo in the backgrond) Dr. Zomboss: BUCKETHEAD FUTURE ZOMBIE! Stop playing that ancestral music and get the defenses ready! Chapter 2: BACK! TO THE FUTURE! (The plants land onto the ground) Magnet-shroom: PHEW! You seriously made it?! Cabbage-pult: THAT WAS UNBELIEVABLE! I freakin' saw a Castle full of fool jesters! Cactus: Yes and no! We made it, but for you, CABBAGE, there was no Castle! Unknown Voice (From outside): Whoa, look at this heap of old junk! Unknown Voice 2: I KNOW RIGHT! ANYBODY WANT SOME POPCORN!? Penny: I think there are intruders.. Cactus: WHO GOES THERE?! *Bangs open door* Magnet-shroom *Still covered by metal*: Yes, who was it? And can someone let me out of this? Cabbage-pult: And did i just hear POPCORN? (Several plants hop by) Popcorn-pult: YOU SAID IT! Popcorn! WOOOO- Cabbage-pult: Wait a second..you look like my bro Kernel-pult! Popcorn-pult: I DON'T REMEMBER the name "Kernel-pult" in the -pult family! I'M POPCORN-PULT btw! Count Chompula: No time to talk. Anyways, are you here for revenge on the Future Zombie lab? Iamarepeater: Em. Count Chompula: Don't go near that iamarepeater. He can summon The Bahumat! Laser Bean: Lol, what ARE you guys even doing here? Cabbage-pult: Laser? You're in this organisation? Tile Turnip (Under cactus, and then pops out): ME TOO! Citron: Infi-nut's here also.. Popcorn-pult: H-how do you guys KNOW THEM?! Scaredy-shroom: A-a-a-are they t-t-the people fr-fr-from the c-cir-cir-circus? Cactus: JUST shut up, Scaredy. *Slaps* And yes, we're fighting against Dr. Zomboss. We come from year 2014! Popcorn-pult: W-A-T. Count Chompula: We might be able to help you then.. Iamarepeater: AND BTW, it's total piece of cake. Also, i came the same method as you guys did, by time travel! How's Sunny? Peashooter: That's why we're here. Sunflower's been captured by the future zombies! Iamarepeater: Oh, we'll help you then. Later... Location: Outside The Zom-box Lot Peashooter: Guards! How do we get past those? And where's scaredy? Count Chompula: I last saw him in that van you guys have.. Popcorn-pult: Easy. I got this. *Launches barrage of popcorn at one guard* Football Zombie: Brainsz? What in the world happened to him ._. Peashooter: Whoa, there are even zombies from other time periods here? Weird... Pirate Gargantuar (Walks out): Grrar-brainsz.. *Guarding entrance* Popcorn-pult: Oh, those idiot dress-up pirates... Count Chompula: Hmm...Citron! Demolish the other tower, and then dragon here will burn that Giant Zombie! Snapdragon: Emm...ok? *Breathes fire at Pirate Gargantuar* Pirate Gargantuar: Hemmm? Whey i fel liuk ei on fier? OH MY *Starts burning* wetah!! (The plants enter, and head to the largest lab in the lot, where they almost got spotted by zombies.) The Zombie O.O: Really, knight? You had to lead us to battle? Knight Zombie: OF COURSE! It's what a Knight would do! Now, troops! Patrol the area with the following amount of zombies in your squad:2 of the Buckethead Future Zombies, 1 Zomboni, 1 Prospector Zombie and 1 Robo-cone zombie! Zombies: Brainszzs.... (The zombies march out, followed by the 3 assistants) The Zombie O.O: Oh dang! I forgot to turn on the toxic in the vents! Rodents could get in there then.. *Runs back* Meanwhile.. Snapdragon: Through the vent? It seems comfortable, but what if there's those frequent roden- *Smells something weird* I KNEW IT! Count Chompula: SSH! We'll take the side path then! Popcorn, magnet and citron! Follow me! Cactus: This smells way too bad! (Later..) Voice: HAHAHA! And you know what i will do, Stupid Sunflower?! I will brainwash David here, and he will serve us! MWHAHAHAHA! Cactus: Might be a zombie...wait! Cabbage-pult: OHH SHOOT! Remember that laugh? Flashback Dr. Zomboss:' MWHAHAHAHA!' The Zombot shall destroy you all! Dr. Zomboss: My Zomblimp will drop bombs to kill all of you! MWHAHAHAHA! Dr. Zomboss: SURRENDER your brains! Or face the wrath of my Zombot Soil Destructor! MWHAHAHAHA! Now Cabbage-pult: That HAS to be Zomboss. Do we attack? Cactus: Maybe we should think of a pla- Laser Bean: 3-2-1 GOOOGOGOGOGO! Chapter 3: The Epic Conclusion! (The vent blows up, and the group of plants fall down, followed by Magnet-shroom, Popcorn-pult, Citron and Count Chompula) Dr. Zomboss: OH, you plants?! You shall never stop me, MWHAHAHA! Prepare to face my mechanical creations! NOT LIKE THE ONES IN FAR FUTURE! (Presses button on chair and jetpacks up) Dr. Zomboss: Giga Robo-cone Zombie! Attack! (A red Robo-cone Zombie bursts out of the wall) Cactus: JUST FIRE! Chompula, try to see if there's anything useful for defeating this thing! Giga Future Zombie: HEY! I'M NOT A THING! Popcorn-pult and Cabbage-pult: Catapulting stuff gets boring after a while... Count Chompula: HEY! I found some weak part of the wall! *Detonates it* (A large part of the ceiling falls on Giga Robo-cone zombie, and it explodes after one shot of Citron.) Dr. Zomboss: Hmm...Gargantuar OmegaPrime 02! Attack! (A large Gargantuar Prime, 3 times bigger than the normal one teleports in) 20 minutes later... Dr. Zomboss: HOW?! You defeated my OmegaPrime?! GRR! MOAR MOAR MOAR creations! 1 hour later... Dr. Zomboss: ...my beautiful robots...ANYWAYS! I have brainwashed David! At my command he shall rise and attack! 3...2... Popcorn-pult: DON'T WORRY DUDES! *Fires a large bunch of Popcorn* Dr. Zomboss: What the..*Gets blasted* Mhhfjujghikbnjs! Mfggdbnle! *Snaps fingers* Crazy Dave: *Stands up* Plants?! You idiots! Coming here to save me has made me give you a new lesson: I don't rely on you weeds anymore! (Holds out bottle of weed killer) HAHAHA! Now i wil- *Bottle gets eaten by Chompula* Sunflower (From above): Hmm..now to tamper with that chair of that Zomboss.. *Starts tampering with it* Dr. Zomboss: WHAT?! You failed?! Wait..what in the- *Falls down* Chompula: You forgot one thing David...i have GOOP in my body! *Swallows without any harm* Iamarepeater: And now, Bahumat. *Calls for Bahumat-plant* Bahumat-plant: ?! *Comes through wall* Iamarepeater: Kill Zomboss. Bahumat-plant: *Stares at Zomboss* You shall suffer... *Smashes Zomboss and chair, then fires tons of peas at him* Dr. Zomboss: What... *Teleports away* I'll be back!! Bahumat-plant: Wait, we need to kill all the other zombies right? Let's go! *Goes out of the room, only to find the Zombies being teleported away* Knight Zombie: Really? magical portals?! Poncho Zombie: AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET MY MECHANICAL HORSE BACK YET! Robo-cone Zombie: It's getting misty... Future Zombie: WHOA WHOA WHOAA! BRAINLANDSZ?! Crazy Dave: Oggh...my head hurts... *Rubs head* Cactus: Hey Dave! You're back! Crazy Dave: Wat? Wabby Wabbo? Wabby just happened here? Anyways, let's get back to the present..BECAUSE I'M CRAZY! Popcorn-pult: Nobody would go back to the past for being crazy anyways.. Iamarepeater: Hmm...maybe we can go back to their period..it seems they got more excitement then we do... Count Chompula: And maybe i can meet the past Chompers! I'm the only one left anyways.. Citron: But hey...we forgot about Sunflower! Laser Bean : I'll get her down! *Laser beam on cage, and Sunflower falls out* Sunflower: Sigh..sorry Dave and Cactus...i played all those pranks on you... Cactus: FORGIVEN. Just don't fool around anymore. Peashooter: Wait, where DID Cabbage go? Cabbage-pult: HERE! I was behind you the entire time! Anyways, where's that scaredy fool? He missed out on everything! He's even WORSE than a Cannon Fodder! Tile Turnip: Hmm...but what WAS with the portals? Infi-nut: They were probably teleported obviously! Don't be stupid! Magnet-shroom: Anyways, let's go back to the time machine.. Count Chompula: But wasn't it a van? Later... Winter Melon: Guys! They're back! With another KERNEL-PULT and Chomper in a costume?! Jalapeno: Other than that, there's Citron, Laser Bean, Tile Turnip and Infi-nut back again! By the way, what happened to scaredy? Coffee Bean: IDKIDKIDKIDK! Sunflower: You know what they told me?! He was just under Penny the entire time! Scaredy-shroom: D-d-d-don't blame m-m-me! Th-th-the weird p-p-plants were w-w-w-weird! Popcorn-pult: But now...somebody tell me where's Kernel? Kernel-pult (Coming out): WHAT?! A clone?! Popcorn-pult: You look like me! What is going on here, doppelganger?! Kernel-pult: SAY THAT TO YOURSELF! *Starts catapulting each other, but one piece of popcorn hits Bonk Choy, which he deflected towards Winter Melon* Winter Melon: FOOD FIGHT! ---THE END!--- Trivia *This story is one of the first to actually have a character that is in a protaganist's group to do basically nothing. Category:Fanfics